In love with the enemies sister
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Brian Kendrick is in love with Katie Lea Burchill, but her brother doesn’t like him or his partner, so can he get Katie Lea’s heart without alerting Paul Burchill. Brian Kendrick/Katie Lea Burchill
1. Chapter 1

"Next up on our list is John Morrison, but he is too loyal to Deuce and Domino" Lashley sighed

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Since I deleted 4 of my stories, I will make 4 more before updating again. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Brian Kendrick is in love with Katie Lea Burchill, but her brother doesn't like him or his partner, so can he get Katie Lea's heart without alerting Paul Burchill. Brian Kendrick/Katie Lea Burchill**

**Chapter 1: no respect**

Brian Kendrick, one of WWE's high fliers, was starting to get on the good side of life again.

He and his partner, Paul London had started rising up again, Ashley had come back and was now getting married to Paul and Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly were helping them.

There was only one problem; Brian had fallen for Katie Lea Burchill, but Paul Burchill hated Brian.

Paul London was lying in his hotel room with Ashley, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly, watching Family Guy: Blue Harvest.

Brian opened the door just as it started, so he sat down and watched for a bit.

10 minutes later, Paul London and Ashley moved to the bedroom, so Brian decided to talk to Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly.

"Must be annoying to have two nearly married people as roommates" Cody laughed.

"Better than being stuck with Colin Delaney, he can barely walk" Hardcore Holly grunted.

"That's better than having The Great Khali, you can't understand a thing he says" Cody sniggered.

"Wonder who's with Katie Lea" Brian whispered.

"Maria, why" Hardcore Holly asked.

"Nothing" Brian answered.

"I heard that Santino was stuck with Paul Burchill, the guy could use him for a punching bag" Cody laughed.

The trio watched the movie until it finished, then turned onto Heat, just as Paul Burchill was destroying Val Venis.

"Serious, if Val left him there, he would have won" Cody screamed.

"He wanted a fair win" Brian said.

"Count out is fair" Hardcore Holly responded.

"Never mind" Brian snapped, running out.

"What's his problem" Cody Rhodes sighed.

"Who knows, who cares" Hardcore Holly responded.

Brian ran down to the locker room, accidentally bumping into Katie Lea Burchill.

"Katie, I'm sorry, I was running too fast" Brian said.

'It's alright, so was I" Katie responded.

"Saw Paul beat Val Venis" Brian sighed.

"Yeah, he's been on a winning streak lately" Katie Lea said.

Brian was about to reply, but Paul Burchill spotted him.

"Hey, get away from my sister" Paul screamed.

"Sorry" Brian screamed back.

"It's okay Paul, I was just giving him something" Katie said, handing Brian a note and running off.

Brain opened the note, expecting something bad on it, but it was a message.

"_Meet me in the lobby at 6:00, We'll talk there" _Brian read.

Brian ran back to his room so fast that he knocked over Big Show and didn't notice.

Brian ran straight to his room, but Paul and Ashley opened the door and it hit Brian square in the skull.

Paul and Ashley were too busy to notice, they just walked right past him.

Brian regained consciousness at 5:55, leaving him five minutes to get down to Katie Lea in the lobby.

He sprinted to the elevator, but Katie Lea came out, so he stopped.

"Hi" Brian said.

"Hi, sorry we couldn't meet in the lobby, Paul has some friends down there" Katie replied.

"That's fine" Brian sighed.

"Is your room free" Katie Lea asked.

"Yeah, Cody and Holly just left" Brian answered, bringing her there.

Katie closed the door and whispered "Paul has something planned for you and your buddy; he says that he's going to hurt you."

"Like I haven't heard that before" Brian sighed.

"Just be careful, make sure that you keep with someone at all costs" Katie Lea warned, leaving.

"Wow" Brian said.

"Yeah, she just left" Cody Rhodes said, hiding behind the table.

"What are you, never mind" Brian grunted, leaving.

"Not my fault Hardcore Holly locked me in" Cody sighed, heading for the door.

**Brian and Katie Lea may sound like a weird couple, but I need to write about something. Next Chapter: Handicap: Paul and Brian on Paul Burchill**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Heart and skill vs. power**

Brian Kendrick was having a rough day, Katie Lea hadn't talked to him since last week, Cody Rhodes had betrayed Hardcore Holly and was now on the bad side, and Big Show was also angry for Kendrick knocking him down.

Even worse, Paul London had switched brands with them, instead of Kendrick making a new start on Smackdown; Paul went to be with Shannon Moore and Funaki, now known as Kung Fu Naki.

So Kendrick made a new personality, he was now a showmen, he would wear a white jacket and his now signature white tiger scratch pants, accompanied by his new bodyguard, Ezekiel Jackson.

Brian also had a new name, he would now go by the name of The Brian Kendrick, not a big change, but still, it's a change.

Paul Burchill would still be his opponent, but it was a one on one no DQ, no holds barred match, so Kendrick and Jackson could do anything to Paul Burchill.

When it was time for his match with Paul, he and Jackson went out with Kendrick's new theme, and Kendrick decided to try out some of his new dance moves.

"Looks like Kendrick's changed" Jim Ross laughed.

"Yeah, and he looks cool" Michael Cole agreed.

Paul Burchill's music hit and he walked to the ring with Katie Lea.

_Man, she's hot_ Brian thought.

The referee signalled for the bell, Kendrick moved straight away, using a flying DDT.

Paul finally retaliated, as Kendrick went for a quick win, he slammed him with the Twister Sister.

A few minutes in, Brian knocked Paul out, and Ezekiel Jackson decided to fight, while Katie Lea slipped into the ring.

"I like your new look" Katie smiled.

"Thanks" Brian laughed.

"And your dance moves, love them, and that…" Katie Lea didn't finish, because Brian kissed her.

Paul didn't like this; he pushed Jackson away and hit Kendrick with another Twister Sister.

As he went for the Curve stomp, Ezekiel pulled out a steel chair and whacked him over the head with it.

Kendrick saw the opening, using his new finisher, "The Kendrick," he pinned Burchill and won.

Ezekiel was still angry, he picked Paul up and knocked him down with a full nelson.

Katie tried to pull Burchill away, but Ezekiel, grabbed her too, making Brian attack his bodyguard.

Big Zeik was just too angry, choke slamming both Katie Lea and Brian to the mat.

Knowing his time to defend, Tommy Dreamer rushed to the ring, causing Big Zeik to retreat.

After Kendrick was back in the locker room, Ezekiel walked up to his client.

"what was that" Brian started, "Why did you attack her."

"I have very bad anger issues, and when someone angers me, I just lose it, I'm sorry" Ezekiel explained.

"Brian wanted to yell at him, but he decided not to.

"It's alright, you were pretty useful in my match" Brian laughed.

After that, his former friend, Cody Rhodes, walked in, followed by Ted DiBiasi and Manu.

"Brilliant work, you did well" Cody laughed.

"Shove off" Brian yelled.

"You know, we are friends with Burchill, and if you love Katie Lea, you should be friends with Burchill" DiBiasi said.

"Are you guys friends with him" Brian asked.

"Yes" Manu said.

"Come on, Brian, come to the dark side" Cody joked.

"Fine, but if he attacks me, you guys better help" Brian said, following Cody, Ted and Manu.

Paul and Katie Lea were in the locker room, when the 5 walked in.

"Get that guy away from my sister" Paul sneered, stepping infront of them.

"It's okay, he's come to our side" Cody laughed.

"Yeah, I've decided to join the better men" Brian said.

Paul Burchill stayed silent and then laughed.

"Well then, maybe I misjudged you" Paul laughed.

"Brilliant, so now we can storm Monday nights" Ted said.

"Yeah" Brian sighed, wondering what Paul would think of him.

**It's a bit off, but oh well. Next chapter, Paul and Brian make their first tag team run, and Brian kisses Katie again. R&R**


End file.
